White Lily
by Vayne358
Summary: Elsword is but a simple orphan, living in the damp sewers of Hamel. But what will happen when the princess of Hamel, after Elsword saves her life, wishes him to be her personal guard?
1. A Job Well Done

White Lily

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (20)**

**Chung: Fury Guardian (18)**

**Raven: Blade Master (30)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (23)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (32 [human comparison])**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis (?)**

**Vayne: Alright! Since "Truth or Dare to Love" was my most popular story, I've decided to give you guys, who read said story, a little thank you gift, should you choose to see it as such. I'm switching the roles, so now Chung's the lucky lady :3 Wish me luck with this story, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Job Well Done

Hamel, city of water, home of the royal family, and the domain of the mysterious Princess Seiker. None have ever seen the princess, but all know of her, and especially of her fiercely loyal guards. Rena, the legendary captain of the ever loyal Night Guardians, and Raven, supreme commander of the royal army, and Chung's faithful bodyguard. None have seen what the princess truly looks like, as whenever any have managed to catch a glimpse of her in the royal carriage as she and her guardians leave for diplomatic issues her guards sit on each side of her, blocking the view, and she wears a thick, silver threaded, gold-trimmed cloak, obscuring her face. The queen constantly protects her daughter, never wishing her to come to harm from the outside world. But, through her whole life, Chung has wanted to walk the city streets, learn more about the people she will one day rule over, anything to escape the castle.

Chung sat in her room, high in the western tower. She gazed out the window, staring at the groups of people going about their lives. She could see, and hear, the recruits training in the courtyard below, she could see the market place, large and bustling with activity, and gazed out into the country, then turned to look at the shifting waves of the ocean.

"Mi'lady." Chung turned to see Eve, her governess, standing in the balcony doorway, "It's time for your lessons."

"Must we Eve?" Chung sighed, as she had just gotten comfortable, her long dress made it a difficult task. Eve simply nodded.

"You know how antsy Raven gets when you're left alone for too long." Chung slowly rose.

"Too long being at least ten minutes." Chung sighed, giving up, "Alright, let's begin." They left Chung's room, and descended the stairs, heading for the royal library. Raven awaited at the base of the stairs, and walked closely behind Chung. Chung sighed, she was tired. Tired of always being watched. Tired of never actually having a choice in things relevant to her life. But most of all, she was tired of being alone.

* * *

A mage, with vibrant violet hair, walked through the tall field just south of the city. She scanned the area, listening closely. She could hear the sound of a large sword being swung not far off, and the air was hot. She parted the tall grass to reveal a clear field, with a young man training.

"Elsword!" The red haired warrior looked in her direction, and waved.

"Hey Aisha, what's up?" Aisha smiled, and handed him a slip of paper.

"Finally got another job for you, this one's paying well too." Elsword opened the envelope, and read what seemed like a wanted poster. He sighed.

"All the way to Elder? Just to take out some stupid bandit chief?" Elsword saw Aisha smile again, "Something else?"

"Yep, it's from the captain of the Night Guard." Elsword sighed. _That woman again?_

"Ugh, Rena's probably just trying to get me out of the city." Elsword crumpled the paper, and threw it over his shoulder.

"That may be, but Elsword." Aisha held his shoulder, "You haven't had any jobs for months, and I'm running out of things to keep you going. You should do it." Elsword sighed. It was true, he hadn't found any jobs to earn anything for some time, and Aisha couldn't help him for much longer.

"Alright, I'll do it. Do I have a horse?" Elsword knew he couldn't walk all the way to Elder. Aisha beckoned him to follow. He slung his sword across his back, and followed her. They could barely see the road further up through the thick, tall grass, and the howling wind muffled nearby noises. As Elsword yawned, his foot caught on a rock, sending him tumbling forward and landing onto the road, just as the royal carriage was fast approaching. Elsword barely managed to roll away from the horses hooves, and he slowly stood up as the carriage stopped. Elsword saw Rena step out, followed by the princess. Her face obscured by her cloak, she rushed up to Elsword, and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry sir! Are you alright?" Elsword stood there, struck dumb and shocked that the princess of Hamel was apologizing to him. He scratched his head, and sighed.

"I'm fine your highness." Elsword bowed, noticing Raven and Rena's icy stares, "It wasn't something that was in your control. I tripped, fell onto the road as your carriage approached. I'm fine either way, so all's well that ends well." He glanced up as he heard the princess sigh in relief, then panicked as she grasped his hands, causing Raven to place a hand on his sword and take a single step forward.

"I'm just so glad you're alright!" She stared at him, able to see him clearly through her cloak, but not the other way around. _Wow, he's pretty cute, and so considerate._ She turned as she heard Raven clear his throat.

"Milady, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Raven still glared at Elsword, who still had a look of panic and shock on his face from when Chung held his hands.

"Very well." Chung looked back at Elsword, "What is your name?"

"Elsword Sieghart, your highness." He almost gasped as Chung pulled him down, her mouth next to his ear.

"I am Chung. I hope I can see you again someday." Chung quickly returned to the carriage, and Raven and Rena got back in, Raven glaring at Elsword as they moved on. Aisha walked out of the field, smiling.

"Well that was interesting." Elsword glared at her.

"Raven looked ready to kill me!" Elsword yelled, "And why were you just hiding?!"

"No reason. Anyway, it's all done now." Aisha pointed further up the road, "Horse is down there, and hey, doing this job might get some redemption, at least from Rena." Elsword sighed, and ran down the road. _Damn girl, I'll never understand why I'm still friends with her. Anyway, I have to hurry with this job, it's a long trip and the festival is in a few days. Rumor has it that the princess will be there as well. _Elsword felt that maybe he could talk to her, then shook his head. _I try and talk to her again, and Raven will remove my tongue, if not just my head._ Elsword closed in on the horse, and leapt up onto it, instantly turning the steed around, and began galloping for Burma.

* * *

After almost five hours riding, Elsword arrived in the region of Elder. He slowed to a canter, carefully examining the area for any form of bandit activity. _I could probably interrogate a bandit for information about Banthus' whereabouts._ Elsword heard a scream, and jumped off his horse, running into the forest. He saw a young girl, dark skinned, white hair and goggles on her head, surrounded by four large bandits. Elsword dove into the clearing, slicing his sword across the closest bandit's throat. Another ran up behind him, and he kicked him in the solar plexus, then sliced him from his shoulder to thigh. Without looking, Elsword thrusted his sword behind him, impaling the third bandit. Turning to the last one, he saw him holding the girl, a knife at her throat.

"Do anything and the girl dies!" He slowly moved backwards. Elsword sighed, and waved his hand. Suddenly, a bright red rune appeared on the bandit's arm, then exploded. The girl fell to the floor, luckily unharmed, and the bandit screamed in pain as the rune scorched his arm. Elsword slammed the flat side of his sword against the bandit's forehead, knocking him unconscious. Elsword turned to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." The girl stood up, and Elsword noticed the large bag of vials and satchels at her waist.

"Are you an alchemist?" The girl nodded.

"Name's Echo. I was out here collecting ingredients when I was attacked. Thank you for saving me."

"Shall I give you a ride back to town?"

"Thank you." Echo watched as Elsword placed two, dark runes on the unconscious bandit's shoulders. _Just in case he wakes up on the way. Glad Aisha has been helping me augment my runes._ He slung him over his shoulder, and walked with Echo to his horse.

"Why are you bringing him?"

"He looks like a higher up, so I'm going to interrogate him for information on Banthus' whereabouts." Echo smiled, "What?"

"I can tell you where his hideout is."

"Where?"

"To the northeast." Echo pointed into the distance, "There's a large cave, can't miss it."

"Thank you Echo." Echo slid off the horse.

"I can get back on my own. Thank you again." They waved goodbye, and Elsword rode off in the direction Echo pointed. _I'm going to be back so freaking quick, what luck. Beat up a crummy bandit, then head home for the festival._ Elsword moved faster, as the sun was setting, and he didn't want to get caught in the forest in the dark.

* * *

Chung slept in the carriage, leaning against Raven's shoulder, as they returned home to Hamel. Their visit to Altera was short, hardly even a single day, and they swiftly returned home to make it in time for the festival. She slowly woke up, looking out the window at the early morning sky, the stars still visible in the orange glow. She yawned, tired.

"Morning princess, rest well?" Rena asked, Chung rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Chung simply replied. _Man, I'm still thinking about that Elsword guy. He was so respectful, and seemed really nice. Like mother would ever allow it though._ She sighed, a mistake, as Raven instantly noticed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Raven, I just can't wait to get back to the city to see the festival." Chung looked at her guard, "Can we please walk through the city to the castle?"

"Ma'am, you know your mother's rules."

"But no one will see my face, this cloak obscures me from head to toe." She stared at Raven, begging him, "Please?" He sighed.

"Very well, any objections Rena?"

"No, however the queen will not be pleased." Rena stopped the carriage as they entered the city. They stepped out, and the citizens watched in awe as Raven helped Chung out of the carriage. Everyone kneeled, honored to see the princess in the city. Chung bowed as well, shocking several in the crowd, and alongside Raven and Rena, began to walk to the castle. Chung scanned the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Elsword. Raven and Rena were both uneasy however, as they had received constant threats against the princess's life. For some reason, a cult had come into being, and wanted to over throw the royal family. Chung walked slightly in front of her guards, who constantly scanned the area for any cultists. As they reached the central market, the heart of the festival, Chung walked up to the large fountain, seeing an old man apparently looking for something.

"Excuse me?" The old man looked up, and gasped.

"Oh! Your majesty." He bowed, but Chung sighed.

"Please don't do that. Are you looking for something?" The elderly man nodded slowly, looking quite sad.

"Yes milady. A locket that belonged to my niece. It's the only memory I have of her."

"That's horrible! Please, let me help."

"No, milady it's perfectly alright." Chung kneeled down, looking closely around.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a simple gold locket. I know I dropped it somewhere around here." Chung saw something glistening in the fountain, and looked closer. She rolled up her sleeve, and reached for it, picking it up.

"Is this it?" A smile appeared over the old man's face, and she handed him the locket.

"Oh...thank you your majesty." He bowed, as did she, and walked off, apparently having some difficulty walking even though he had a cane. She smiled, and looked at the water.

On the other side of the square, Elsword looked at Chung. _She really is here._ He looked back at Raven and Rena, who were scanning the area behind them for threats. _Maybe I could talk to her? They're looking in the opposite direction._ Elsword looked back to Chung, and gasped. There was a tall figure approaching her, a long sword by his side. He saw him draw the sword slowly, and slowly crept up behind her. Elsword ran towards them, making Raven and Rena turn as the cultist thrusted at Chung. Elsword jumped between them, pushing Chung out of the way, and taking the stab. He grasped the assassin's arm in one hand, then grasped his face with his other. A rune glowed on his palm, and the cultist screamed in pain as Elsword's magic began to sear his face. Raven grasped the cultist, throwing him to the floor and slamming his foot on his throat, choking him. Elsword felt his legs weaken, and realized the sword had pierced his spine. He felt dizzy, blood gushing from his wound, and fell forward onto the floor. Rena caught him, and called for the guards. The guards quickly approached, and Raven watched them carry off the cultist. Chung kneeled next to Elsword, who was passed out in Rena's arms.

"Raven! Please, we must help him!" Raven walked over, and picked Elsword up. He glared at him. _This is only because you saved her life. I do not like you, Elsword. Don't mistake this._ They rushed back to the castle, and headed for the sick bay. Chung moved after Raven, but Rena, soon joined by Eve, stopped her. She gazed down the hall. _Please, be alright._

* * *

_7:30 PM that day_

* * *

Elsword groaned in pain, barley able to feel his legs. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the unfamiliar room. As he looked around, he saw an unexpected person sitting by the bed he lay on.

"AH!" Elsword jumped, not expecting the princess to be sitting beside him. He grasped his stomach in pain, "Ogh..."

"Please, don't stress yourself!" The cloaked princess held his hand, trying to calm him down, but Elsword grew even more distressed, "Elsword...thank you for saving me."

"T-The...I...Er...I was just doing the right thing." Elsword could only see her mouth under the cloak, and saw her smile. He turned his head in the opposite direction, blushing.

"Please, calm yourself. Raven will not be here, I ordered him as such."

"It's not that ma'am." Elsword slowly turned to look at her, still seeing her smile, "It's just...you're the princess of Hamel, and I'm just some orphan trying to survive."

"If you're just trying to survive, why almost die on my behalf?" Chung sighed, "Either way, I'm so happy you're alright. The doctors say you'll have to stay here in the castle for some time before your wounds heal. Perhaps you can tell me about yourself, and the city? I know next to nothing about it." Chung frowned as someone knocked on the door. It opened, and Eve walked inside.

"Pardon milady, but you're late for your lessons."

"Actually Eve, Elsword is giving me my lesson for today, and most likely for the remainder of his stay here."

"Ma'am! I'm afraid this is out of the question." Eve shut up when Chung glanced at her.

"You defy your princess? I'd say that is an unwise decision." She smiled as she heard Eve gulp, and continued, "Elsword is going to educate me on the people of Hamel, as you and mother seemed to have forgotten that a ruler cannot rule if she does not know her own people." Eve stuttered, and then left the room. Chung sat back down, looking pleased with herself, "Wow, I've never managed to stand up for myself like that before."

"Really?" Elsword was surprised.

"Yes. Mother and my guardians have always made sure I know nothing of the outside world for some reason. Today was the first day in my life that I actually walked the streets, and met my citizens."

"Oh yeah, you helped Gramps." Chung tilted her head.

"Gramps? Was that old man your relative?"

"Oh no, no, no. He looks after us orphans, and he tells us to call him Gramps. He kind is like a grandfather to us though." Chung held his hand again, tighter this time.

"Elsword, tell me about yourself."

"Uh...I...Um..." Elsword didn't know what to say, so Chung helped him.

"How did you come to fight with runes?"

"Well, my weapon of choice is my great sword, but since I was a swordsman, I was weak against magic. I felt the best way to combat this, was to use it. Fight fire with fire, as they say."

"Not sure what that means."

"Um...basically it's like, the best way to defend yourself against a weakness, is to learn how to fight using that weakness. I used to only be able to use fire, but I was taught by my friend that I can use runes to increase my firepower."

"Who's your friend?"

"A mage named Aisha." Elsword felt Chung grip his hand tighter, but barely noticed.

"Tell me about you, as a person." Chung stared at him, so much that Elsword could feel her gaze.

"Um...I always look out for my friends, and want to do what's right." Chung smiled again, and released his hand.

"Elsword, you're a very special person. You're like Raven, you fight for your friends, and like Rena, doing what is right. I have a gift for you, so please accept it."

"Very well, your majesty." Elsword's eyes widened as Chung removed her hood, and stared at her. Her blonde hair was not overly long, just reaching past her neck. Her skin seemed smooth, and Elsword felt frozen as he gazed into her sea-like eyes. _She's beautiful_. Chung blushed slightly.

"You're the first citizen to ever see my face." Chung looked back, staring into his crimson eyes.

"I'm...honored." Elsword could hardly believe that she had shown him her face. Chung jumped as the door opened, and she quickly put her hood back up. Raven walked into the room.

"Milady, it is time for dinner." Chung sighed.

"Very well, please bring Elsword some food as well." Chung stopped as she walked by Raven, "Be nice to him, or else." Raven simply nodded, and Chung left the room. Raven glared at Elsword.

"You will not get anywhere with Lady Seiker, so don't even think about it. As soon as you're able to walk, I'm throwing you back onto the streets where you belong." Elsword glared back at him.

"And all I did was do your job for you. I wonder what the queen would think is she heard that a simple orphan was the one who saved her daughter from certain death while both her guardians where present, and completely unaware." Elsword smirked as Raven stiffened.

"Watch your tongue peasant, your next words may be your last." Raven turned, and left the room. Elsword scoffed.

"Huh, what an ass. I need some sleep." Elsword made himself comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. His rest was not pleasant, as Chung's face haunted his dreams. Whatever he dreamt of, she was there beside him.

Chung lay her head down on the bed, tired and content. She still could see Elsword's crimson eyes, making her feel fuzzy. _He's so sweet. I don't want him to leave._ Then Chung had an idea. _I can have him be my bodyguard instead of Raven! After all, Raven and Rena both almost let me get killed today. There's no way mother will let Raven keep this position after I tell her, also since Raven actually lied to her about what really happened._ Chung smiled, content with her plan, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Vayne: I hope you enjoyed it! Who'd have thought my better stories would involve male characters being shifted to female?**

**Chung: Yeah. Who'd have thought it. -aims cannon-**

**Vayne: Chung, don't do it man.**

**Chung: And why not? -begins to pull trigger-**

**Vayne: Well, see you later people! Hope you enjoyed! -launches away from a cannonball to the face-**


	2. A Lot to Think About

**Vayne: Okay, let me warn you right now. Beware the ending of this chapter. All I'm saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Lot to Think About

* * *

_Chung's room: 7:45 AM_

* * *

Chung slowly awoke, feeling strangely drowsy. She crawled out of bed, walking onto the balcony in her nightgown, and gazing at the breathtaking sunrise. She took a deep breath, able to taste the sea in the cold morning air. She sighed.

"What a lovely day. Hard to imagine yesterday actually happened." Chung looked at the courtyard, seeing Raven patrolling the ramparts, "Since Raven is down there, Rena will be waiting outside my door to watch over me today. Perfect." Chung smiled, "Time to tell mother." Chung got dressed, putting on her regular garments, a long silk dress, white stockings with heels, and elbow length, white gloves. She walked to the door, and it opened.

"Good morning your majesty. I hope you slept well." Rena smiled warmly, as did Chung. When they were alone, Rena was the one person in the castle Chung could talk to freely. Rena knew more about Chung than the queen did, as she always kept her secrets safe.

"My, when was the last time Raven left you alone with me?" Chung giggled.

"Oh, that blockhead just cares too much." Rena scoffed, "Still, he works hard, and I can respect that."

"Rena?" Chung spoke nervously, making Rena realize she had something very personal to tell her, "Can you keep another secret?"

"Of course dear! Have I ever betrayed your trust?" Rena smiled as Chung relaxed. She grew slightly concerned as Chung blushed.

"You surely remember Elsword?"

"Of course." Rena sighed. _Can't even count how many times I've caught him on the western guard tower, spying on you._

"I...kind of like him..." Rena stared at her, amazed.

"Milady, are you certain? What would your mother think of this?" Rena was not judging Chung, but was honestly concerned.

"I don't care. I am going to have Elsword take Raven's place as my bodyguard." Chung whispered in Rena's ear, making sure none heard her, "I want to get to know him better, but I don't know what to do. You had a lover once right Rena? Can't you help me?" Rena sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you Chung." Chung hugged her tightly, "But please go easy on Raven. If the queen realized he let his guard slip, he'll be doomed."

"Alright, I'll go easy." Chung and Rena walked downstairs, heading for the dining hall to wait for the queen to wake up.

* * *

"Ow...crap that hurts." Elsword felt like his back was still impaled by that sword, and he laid back on the bed. He was regaining feeling in his legs, so the medicine was doing its job. He sighed, "If Raven really wanted me out of here, he'd just have the royal mage fix me up. Then I'd have been gone long ago."

"I think it's safe to say you won't have to go." Chung froze, and turned to see an immense surprise. Chung stood in the doorway, alongside Rena, and the queen herself.

"Oh my god! Your majesty!" Elsword lowered his head, not sure what to do. The queen walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Elsword, my daughter has informed me of the truth of your deeds yesterday. Now that I know Raven lied to me about a matter of the utmost importance, I offer you a choice. If you wish it, you may be my daughter's new personal guard." Elsword stared blankly at the queen, mouth hanging open.

"No offense, majesty, but are you certain you are well?" Elsword was sure he was either dreaming, or the queen was ill. She smiled, then laughed.

"Elsword. You saved my beloved daughter's life. This offer is the least I can do. Please Elsword, I hope you take this offer. If you do, and wish it, I will have the royal mage heal your wounds."

Elsword thought it over, eyes closed in focus. Everyone waited patiently as he thought. _I could be living in the castle, pro. I'll be paid well, pro. I can give money to my friends and Gramps in Soggy Town in the sewers, definite pro. I'll be near Raven, major con. I'll be the closest person to the princess, protecting her from danger, pro. _Elsword opened his eyes, and nodded his head.

"I accept your highness. I will be honored to protect the princess. However, I have one request."

"And that is?"

"I wish to be allowed to leave for my home every so often. I plan on giving some of my pay to my friends in the orphanage so they can get by easier."

"Of course Elsword. What you do with your income is your business. Shall I call for Elysa?" Elsword nodded, assuming this, Elysa, was the royal mage. The queen left shortly, and an unfamiliar woman walked into the room. She was wrapped in a dark cloak, and without a word, placed a hand on Elsword's wound. A bright glow came from her hands, and Elsword felt a flood of warmth. After a minute, the mage left the room, and Chung walked up to him.

"I'm so happy you took mother's offer Elsword!" _Now I can see you every day._ She smiled, and Elsword grew more nervous. Raven had walked into the room, and seemed quite angry.

"You." Raven stood at the foot of the bed, furious, "What have you done?"

"Raven!" Chung jumped up, glaring at him, "This was my choice, not his! After what happened yesterday, I've grown doubtful of your ability to watch over me, and chose Elsword to take over your position as my bodyguard. After all, he was willing to nearly kill himself to save my life while your guard was down." Raven closed his eyes, breathing heavily to try and calm himself. He looked back at Elsword.

"If you try anything, I will find out about it." Raven walked out of the room, and Rena walked up to the bed.

"Elsword, allow me to apologize for how I have been treating you." Chung looked confused, unaware of Elsword's habit of sneaking onto the roof of the western watchtower, and gazing at Chung's bedroom as she relaxed in the late night breeze. Elsword smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's your job after all."

"Yes, and now it seems we share that job." Rena put out her hand, "I look forward to working with you, lord Sieghart." Elsword stammered, then took her hand, shaking it strongly.

"Likewise, lady Fairweather." Rena smiled, and began to leave, "Rena?"

"Well, since you're all healed up, and her new guard, I have my own duties to attend to." She winked at Chung, and left the room.

"What now?" Chung wondered if she should show Elsword around.

"Well, first I need my sword back, then maybe I could be so bold to ask for a tour of the grounds?" Chung smiled, her chest feeling warmer.

"Sure!" As Elsword got out of bed, Chung grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door, almost jumping with excitement. Rena and the queen watched them run down the hall, Elsword blushing in confusion and embarrassment, and Chung visibly overjoyed, and they smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I have seen her so happy." The queen sighed, recalling memories when Chung was still a little girl. Rena smiled.

"Indeed." Rena sighed, knowing more than the queen did about the current situation. _Well, I wish you luck princess._

* * *

Chung brought Elsword to the front courtyard after they retrieved his sword. She held his arm the whole time, making Elsword very uncomfortable from the guards constant stares. Chung smiled as they walked by Raven's patrol route, making Elsword cringe at Raven's deathly glare. Chung brought him to the back, where the smaller courtyard led to a massive garden. Elsword continued to feel increasingly uncomfortable from Chung's strange clinginess.

"Um...ma'am?" Chung looked at him, "Could you...please...let me go?" Frowning, Chung let go of his arm, "Apologies milady, but it was just...awkward."

"Okay." Chung sighed, then walked over to a fair sized apple tree, "Come on, let's sit down." Chung patted the floor next to her, and he sat down. Chung merely wanted to take one glance at him, but then fell prey to those eyes again.

"Ma'am?" Elsword noticed her intent stare.

"How do you like it here?" Chung changed the subject quickly.

"Well, I like most of it."

"What don't you like?"

"Raven's hostility mostly, and the fact that now I can't really be with my friends." Elsword chuckled, "Some of those kids are hopeless without me, least they still got Gramps, and he won't be going anywhere."

"Why is that?" Chung thought that Gramps didn't have much time left in the world, given how old he looked.

"Looks can be deceiving, he's half elf. He told us once his body ages like a human, but he's still only about, if you compare the ages, thirty."

"Wow. I would never have guessed." Chung saw Elsword glance up, then throw a small rune at a ripe apple, the burning blade effortlessly cleaving the stem. He nimbly caught the fruit, and cut it in half with his sword. He handed her one half, and she smiled, "Thank you Elsword. This is one of the reasons I chose you."

"Hmm?" Elsword took a bite from his half.

"Well, Raven never offered me apples, or anything of the sort, he was always too absorbed in guarding me that I never had the slightest joy, even in the castle." She sighed, "I hope you can be more fun."

"I...I'll try my best." Elsword looked back to the courtyard, looking over the garden. _Why is she being so close? I'm just an orphan, low-class, even if I am her bodyguard now. Even so, I've only been her guard for an hour, and she's acting like I'm her best friend, not that I mind. She deserves better than me._ Elsword looked up, hearing someone approach. Instinctively, he moved for his sword, then relaxed seeing it was one of the guards, but still ready if it was fake.

"Your highness."

"Yes? What is it?" Chung didn't want to waste her time with anything else right now. But then she heard what the guard had to say.

"Your sister has paid another visit, and awaits you in your room." Chung perked up.

"Oh! Sis is here?" Chung started to stand up, but her dress was getting in the way. Elsword rose and helped her to her feet, "Thank you Elsword."

"Of course my lady."

"Elsword, please ask one of the servants to escort you to your room, then you may return home to retrieve your things. I wish to have a private talk with my good sister."

"Very well, majesty." Elsword walked with Chung to the castle, then they parted ways. Elsword decided to fetch his belongings first, as they were few in number, and set out for Soggy Town.

* * *

_Hamel sewers: 9:00 AM_

* * *

The sewers of Hamel are a dangerous place for those unaccustomed to it. One wrong turn, and a traveler could become lost for days before finding the exit. The only ones who are able to find the orphan village of Soggy Town, named as it is flooded with ankle deep water, are those who have been led there by Gramps. Elsword walked the all too familiar path to the village, strangely happy to smell the terrible odors of the sewer once again. He turned right into a dead end, and pushed in a large brick. The wall slowly slid open, a secret door handmade by Gramps.

"Who's there?!" A young boy of six stood in the doorway, a broken knife in his hands. He saw Elsword, and jumped at him, dropping the knife, "Elsword!"

"Hey Kiln!" Elsword picked the young boy up, giving him a tight hug.

"Where have you been, we've been worried about you!"

"I have incredible news, run ahead and gather everyone." Kiln nodded, and sprinted down the hall. Elsword closed the wall behind him, and walked slowly down the damp corridor, sighing as the water covered his feet. After five minutes walking, he walked into a well lit area. Rackety shacks lined the walls, and the only dry area was in the center, a large hill where everyone usually sat at when they were bored. Elsword saw all the children noticed him, and they all ran towards him.

"Elsword's back! Yay!" As the first group of ten kids reached him, they all jumped on him, knocking him backwards into the water. After everyone was done hugging him and welcoming him home, he got up, completely soaked.

"Ulg, talk about a welcome." He smiled. Gramps walked up to them, smiling. Elsword was the first orphan Gramps took in.

"Well Elsword? What is this incredible news?" Elsword sat down on the hill, as did the others.

"Well, it's good news, and slightly bad news."

"Why don't we hear the bad news first?" Gramps sighed.

"I won't be living here anymore sadly."

"What?! Why?!" The children hollered, and Gramps motioned for them to quiet down.

"That's the good news! I, as of today, have been made the princess's royal bodyguard!"

"Really?!" Even Gramps looked amazed.

"Yes! I'm going to save us some money, and get us an actually building in the city. Actual food, actual beds." Elsword looked at Gramps, "Unless you want to stay here?"

"Elsword. I want the best for these children. Thank you." Elsword nodded, and got up.

"Are you going already?" Kiln pulled on his pants leg.

"Sadly yes. I'm only here because I had to retrieve my things. Then I must return to protect the princess."

"Elsword." Gramps spoke softly, "You always were a good kid. Always watching out for your friends, even those who looked down on you. Take care of our beloved princess."

"I will." Elsword swiftly gathered his things, books mostly, a few small daggers, spare change, and a very special necklace. It belonged to his sister, who he lost before he ever got to know her. He knew she was a great swordsman, and pursued to follow in her footsteps, so the necklace had very special meaning to him. He bid everyone farewell, and to get things ready to move to a new home in the future.

* * *

_Hamel Castle, Chung's room: 10:00 AM_

* * *

"Has he returned yet?" Chung sighed. Elsword had only been gone an hour, and she already felt empty. Rena sighed.

"You've really fallen for him haven't you?"

"Oh Rena, I can't decide! My mind is in peril, should I tell him? He found my affection awkward for some reason, what do I do?!" Rena shushed her.

"Shh...Milady. You're being much to forward and direct. I know it's difficult, but you need to back off. Don't make him uncomfortable. Why don't you take your sister's advice?" Chung looked at her.

"But, it seemed like it would never work." Rena smiled.

"You can do much more to convince a man than you think my dear. Think, creatively as to how you can convince him that you love him." Chung thought it over, and glanced down at the main courtyard. She jumped up.

"He's back!" Chung sighed, "Do you think I should do what sis said?" Rena nodded.

"It's as good a start as any. I will leave now."

"Very well. I want to rest anyway, Eve will be in later for my lessons." Chung grimaced.

"Why do you hate your lessons so much ma'am?"

"All Eve has been teaching me lately is the 'greatness of the Nasods'." Chung groaned, "She's so conceited!"

"I won't argue there. Have a good rest majesty." Rena bowed, and left the room. She walked down the stairs, and saw Elsword approaching the corridor.

"Ah, hello Rena."

"Hello Elsword. Got everything?"

"Yes, not that I really had anything to begin with." Elsword sighed, "No matter."

"Don't worry about the princess. Eve will be along to begin her daily lessons soon, and the princess is currently sleeping." Elsword nodded, and headed for the back courtyard. Rena, curious, followed him. He made sure that the courtyard was clear, and unsheathed his sword. He flexed his other hand, flames briefly enveloping it, then he began to practice. Rena watched him, his sword swings strong and fast, and fluidly blending with his runic strikes. Rena smiled. _He's very skilled indeed. Lady Chung will be safe in his hands. Elsword, I hope you will return her feelings. After all, you always watch her rest on the balcony when the sun falls down from the tower._ Rena walked back into the castle, and headed for the ramparts.

Meanwhile, at Chung's bedroom balcony.

"Milady! Please don't get distracted!" Eve forced Chung to look back at her. Chung sighed, looked back, then instantly turned her gaze back to the courtyard. She watched Elsword practice, his movements making it seem like he was dancing. Eve paid more attention then, and realized something different in her eyes. They seemed to shine slightly as Chung stared at Elsword. _Could it be...she likes him? _Eve stood up.

"Yes?" Chung asked, not looking in her direction.

"Since you seem uninterested in your lessons today, I will leave."

"Very well Eve. May I ask if you could tell a servant I wish to have some tea?" Eve smiled, nodded, and walked out the room.

"Hmm, I should ask Rena what she makes of this." Eve told a servant to fetch Chung some tea, and set out to find Rena.

* * *

Elsword, after almost two hours training as he had Chung in his sight, seeing her watch him from her balcony, sheathed his sword. He headed back inside the castle, and up the western tower stairs. He knocked on Chung's bedroom door.

"Yes?" He heard her reply.

"It's Elsword ma'am."

"Oh! Come in, come in!" Elsword froze. _I was just coming to tell you I was done practice and was going to stay guard, but...okay?_ Elsword slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Chung sat by a piano, large and pearl white, "Please, sit down." Chung made room for him to sit next to her.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Elsword knew this was wrong, but Chung frowned.

"Elsword, I am your princess, and you are my bodyguard. You listen to my orders, and are not to answer to anyone else except my mother and only if it is a matter of utmost importance, understand?" Chung sighed, "Now please, just sit next to me." Elsword sat down.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm still trying to figure out how I need to act around you."

"When we're alone," Chung smiled, "Act normally please." Elsword stammered briefly, then sighed.

"Very well, your highness." Chung put a finger to his lips.

"Please, call me Chung when we're alone."

"Alright, Chung." His face felt warm as he saw Chung smile. She turned, and placed her hands on the piano.

"Mind if I play awhile?"

"I'd like to listen." Chung blushed then, and began to play. The melody came smoothly to her, and echoed down the stairwell and into the western corridor. Eve and Rena heard the faint music, and sighed.

"Is this the plan you were speaking of? Wooing a man with musical talent?" Eve raised an eyebrow at Rena.

"Not to woo, just to show. To learn more about each other. Pray that Raven doesn't know she's playing for him." Eve nodded.

"That would be bad." Then Eve noticed something, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Raven all day."

"Yeah..." Rena was worried. A great warrior he might be, but Raven's age, and his Nasod arm, finally had begun catching up to him. His combat senses have been reclining, the real reason the cultist had gotten past his watchful eye.

"Apparently he left for the city some time ago, and didn't come back."

"I hope he's okay."

"As do I." Eve turned deadly serious, "He mentioned looking for the Cultists."

"Oh no...he couldn't have possibly-"

"Rena! Don't worry yourself. Even if they did somehow manage to capture him, they wouldn't be able to hold him long."

"True." Rena jumped, turning to see Elsword standing in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Eve asked calmly.

"Is that cultist still alive?" Rena and Eve stared at him, surprised.

"Yes, we've been trying to extract information from him, but nothing's been working." Elsword smirked.

"Let me see him." Rena glared, "Either I manage to get him to talk, or he dies eventually."

"The queen plans to execute him tomorrow if he still refuses to talk."

"If he doesn't talk, I'll do the job myself. So, may I see him?" Rena sighed, and stood up.

"Eve, watch the princess. Follow me Elsword."

* * *

_Castle dungeon: 6:00 PM_

* * *

The cultist hung from the ceiling, head lowered in exhaustion. Rena stood in the corner, watching closely as Elsword walked up to him. His hand lit up, and he waved it slowly in front of the cultist's closed eyes. He flinched in terror, eyes still closed, as Elsword had seared the skin together when he retaliated the day before.

"You know this flame. You've felt it, and fallen prey to it." Elsword extinguished the fire, "And you know why I am here." Elsword picked up a dagger from the table, and placed a rune on it, lighting it aflame.

"I won't say shit! The crown will fall!" The cultist screamed in pain as Elsword slowly sunk the burning dagger into his shoulder, the fire burning the flesh inside. Elsword sunk it in until the hilt, then left it there, the fire still burning wildly.

"Wrong. Answer." Elsword picked up another dagger, louder this time so that the cultist heard his action. Elsword set the knife on fire again, and slowly dragged its edge across the prisoner's nose, "Now, why do you want to kill the princess?"

"Go to hell!" Another scream as Elsword sunk the knife into his other shoulder. After he sunk it in to the hilt, Elsword kicked him in the chest, hard.

"Do not try me you pile of shit!" Elsword grabbed the cultist's neck, squeezing, "Either you tell me what your cult's plan is, where you hide, or I give you a slow, agonizing death." The cultist spat in Elsword's face, "Rena. Please leave."

"Elsword-"

"I won't feel comfortable mutilating this bastard while others are present." Elsword spoke coldly, drawing his sword. Rena saw the look in Elsword's eyes, and quickly left the cell. A moment's silence, then screams of agony filled the halls. Rena could clearly hear Elsword cleaving the cultist, slicing his flesh off, bit by bit. It lasted for almost thirty minutes, when the screaming finally ceased. Rena heard a thud, the sound of the cultist's lifeless body hitting the floor. Elsword stepped out, blood splattered on his arms, chest, and face.

"Elsword..."

"I'm sorry. I think I let my anger get the better of me that time." Rena glanced over Elsword's shoulder, and saw the cultist's body on fire. The heat was intense enough that even once Elsword closed the door, she still felt the fire.

"Elsword, I never knew someone like you was capable of something like this." Elsword sighed.

"Us orphans...we have to do anything to get by. I've killed, many times. For money, to protect, and to survive." Elsword looked at himself, and wiped his face on his arm, "Looks like I need a wash, as do my garments."

"Let me have the servants send for some extra clothes. The princess is waiting for you at the dungeon entrance, and I don't think it would be best meeting her drenched in blood." Elsword nodded, and walked to an unlocked, empty cell.

"I'll get changed in here, just drop my change of clothes through the door once they get here." Rena nodded, and walked out of the dungeon. She froze as she saw Chung, wide eyed and scared.

"Milady, are you alright?" Chung shivered.

"I...never thought...he could be...so brutal..." Rena sighed. _She must have heard everything._

"Chung, Elsword was doing his duty. Raven, even I would have done the same." Chung still shivered, tears rolling down her face, "Come on, let's get you to your room, okay?"

"O-O-Okay." Chung still shivered. The images of the cultist, being tortured for information, then slowly being killed haunted her mind. The fact her object of interest did these things, made her all the more scared. She lay down on the bed, sobbing. _Why is this all happening? What have my family done to provoke these people? Please...just stop. Just...stop._ Chung continued to cry, knowing that no matter how much she hoped for it, these cultists would continue their plans until her guardians tracked them down, and ended their schemes.

* * *

**Vayne: Wow, I'm messed up.**

**Elgang: Yes you are! And kinda evil!**

**Vayne: Hey! I was planning on making this fic full of drama and surprises, so look forward to more messed up stuff! **

**Reviews**

**Random troll guest: OMG MY FIRST TROLL REVIEW! I'M SO HAPPY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THIS IS A MILESTONE! SUCKS FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR INTENT TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY WRITING ABILITIES HAS FAILED EPICLY! HAHAHAHA -starts to cry from laughing so hard- I'M LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU FAIL SO BAD XD but seriously Problem? :3**

**DevilWolf641: I'm glad you enjoy my idea for Elsword and Raven's rivalry, and I dearly appreciate your support and encouragement, and for talking smack about the troll to, so nice to know I got readers who care! :D I'll do my best to make this just as good, if not better of course, than my other two great stories. If you haven't read them yet, check them out!**


	3. Harvest Festival Miracles

Chapter Three: Harmony Festival Miracles

As morning arose, so did the painful realization of what one had done. Elsword had not slept, sitting in his room in quiet contemplation. He felt, worthless, disgraceful, horrified. He had brutally mutilated another human being without a second thought, and the one he protects had heard everything. He slammed his fist against the table.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! It's all this damn cult's fault!" Elsword sighed, then looked out the window, "I should get to the princess's room. She might be up soon." Elsword grabbed his sword, and headed for the western tower.

Elsword walked slowly, weighed down by what he had done. He began to wonder. _Will I really be able to handle this? All this pain and suffering._ Elsword reached Chung's room, and knocked on the door.

"Chung? Are you in there?" The door flew open, and Chung hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Elsword was so shocked that he only just realized she was crying, "Chung, what's wrong?!"

"I...hic...I don't...want..." Chung could hardly speak through her tears. Elsword walked her over to her bed, and sat her down, "I just...I..."

"Shh..." Elsword wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, "Calm down first, then tell me." _It hurts so much, seeing her like this._ Chung slowly calmed down, reducing her sobbing to the occasional sniffle.

"I just...don't want...anyone else...to get hurt." Elsword rubbed her shoulder again.

"Me too."

"Especially you." Elsword stared at her. He remained sitting as Chung walked in front of him.

"What?"

"Don't you get it?!" Chung had begun to cry again, but she spoke strong and clearly, "Elsword...I...I love you." Before Elsword could speak, Chung pinned him to the bed, and pressed her lips to his. Her eyes closed in bliss, his widened with shock and fear. Elsword tried to get away, but Chung was significantly stronger than she looked. Elsword turned his head to protest, but Chung simply moved to accommodate his shift.

"Ma'am please!" Chung moved her head up, staring at him, but did not get off.

"Why won't you accept me?!" Chung began to cry again, "You're...the only person...I've ever...even had a chance to feel something for!" Chung covered her tear-filled eyes with her hands, allowing Elsword to sit up. He stared at her, then sighed, giving up.

"Chung." She slowly lowered her hands, then Elsword held her tightly, "I'm sorry." Chung sniffed.

"What...What for?"

"For being so...stupid." Elsword held her shoulders, and stared into her eyes, "Five years ago, I first saw you ride by in the carriage. From that single glance, I was trapped. Every night from that day on, I crept onto the roof of the western watchtower, and gazed at you as you sat on the balcony late at night." Elsword chuckled, "Rena caught me so many times, but she always gave me another chance after she had caught me."

"You mean...you really-?"

"Chung, I love you to. You just caught me off guard is all." Chung stared at him, her tears slowly subsiding.

"R-Really?" Elsword smiled, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Yes." He placed his hands on her waist, and returned the kiss she had given him. Now it was his eyes that were closed, and hers that were wide with shock. She sighed, and wrapped her arms tightly around his back, pulling them together tightly. She felt so warm, starting to feel strange. They broke off.

"I think, we should stop." Reluctantly, Chung nodded.

"Yeah," She agreed, "I'm feeling...funny."

"Same." Chung stood up and walked to the balcony, Elsword followed her.

"Could you pull that string please?" Elsword nodded, and did as she wanted before sitting down next to her.

"I never would have thought you would ever love me." Chung blushed, then changed the subject.

"You know, I think I know why Rena gave you so many chances." Chung looked at the door, and both were silent as a servant laid out tea. Chung picked up a small, jelly filled pastry once he had left.

"Why?" Elsword was deathly curious. Chung smiled.

"You remind her of her husband." Chung frowned, "He vanished a few years ago, after my thirteenth birthday."

"What about you, what do you think?"

"You're quite like him. He was a very special person, and a powerful fighter."

"What was he like then? I'm interested now."

"Well, his name was Vayne. He was an ancient race of elf, that dwelled in the sandy dunes of the Edrevor, far to the south. He was the only one of his kind remaining, a group known as the Time Keepers. He came to the castle many generations ago, and decided to stay and help the kingdom. That was when he and Rena met. Rena told me he had to leave back for the Edrevor for important matters, and he never returned. Rena was devastated."

"Wow, I feel kinda bad for always trespassing now."

"Also, he was the one who trained Raven."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, Vayne didn't even fight remotely like anyone around here. He used a sword and a long staff. His staff had two rings on each end, which he used in coordination with the hook on the end of his blade to string the two together. He was a force to be reckoned with, as even if he was somehow disarmed, he would retaliate with masterful hand to hand. Come to think of it, he hardly used his weapons either way."

"He sounds like a guy I wish I could have met." They both sighed.

"I get the feeling, that one day he will return. We've never given up hope that he will." Chung stood up, "Elsword."

"Yes?" Chung held his hands, and he stood up, staring into her eyes.

"Thank you, for accepting me."

"I think I'm the one who has to say that." They gently kissed each other again, then glanced down at the courtyard.

"Have you seen Raven recently?" Elsword shook his head.

"No, not since yesterday." Elsword held her hands tighter, "Do you want me to look for him?"

"But he hates you."

"That doesn't mean I do. Sure, I dislike him, but I don't hate him." Chung smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not today. Today, you stay by my side." They smiled at each other, then quickly separated as they heard the door open. Not quick enough, as they soon heard someone speak up from just inside the room.

"Well, looks like things worked out." Chung turned, as did Elsword, to see Rena smiling at them. Chung ran up and hugged her.

"Rena! You scared me!" Rena patted her head.

"I'm sorry. Your mother wishes you to come down for breakfast. Elsword, I will not be here to watch out for the princess today in case you wish to do something else."

"Why is that?" Elsword felt kind of rude, but asked anyway.

"I feel like I need to look for someone again."

"Vayne?" Elsword smiled slightly as Rena looked at him in amazement, "Chung was telling me about him. He sounded like a good man."

"He was." Rena sighed. _The only man I have ever loved._ Chung sighed.

"Rena, you've been searching all over the province for him for years. Just wait. Please, join us for breakfast." Chung didn't want Rena to come back sadden by a fact she already knew. Rena sighed.

"You're right ma'am." Rena remembered something, "Oh, the queen also told me to remind you of the party tonight."

"Oh my god I almost forgot!" Elsword stood there, gravely confused, "It's the annual Harmony Festival!"

"Oh." Elsword thought for a second, "Oh!"

"What?" Chung didn't know what he was confused about. Elsword gestured at his clothes.

"I don't have a suit or anything for the party, if I'm even allowed to go." He looked at Chung.

"Well, guards like us can just come in our armor, and yours is hardly overdone I might add." Rena smiled, "And you have to go, you're the royal bodyguard after all." Rena headed for the door, "You got all day to get ready anyway, have fun" Rena winked before closing the door. They stood there for a few minutes.

"Breakfast?" Elsword simply said.

"Let me change, mother will want to see my choice for the party anyway."

"Alright." Elsword kissed her on the cheek, rewarded with a blush, "I'll be just outside." Chung nodded, and hurriedly changed her clothes once Elsword had left. She chose the best dress she could find, knowing her mother's strictness when it came to formal celebrations. She put on a long, white dress with a hue of light blue at the ends of the cloth. She also put on the choker and pearl belt that came with it, each having a bright blue El shard embedded in them. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, smoothing it down before tying it back into a short ponytail. She exited into the hallway, and with an arm looped around Elsword's, left for the dining hall.

* * *

_Outskirts of Hamel, 11:30 AM_

* * *

"It's been a long journey." A tall man, cloaked in a thick, layered tan robe, stood on a tall hill overlooking the city of Hamel. His clothes consisted of a tight black shirt with only one sleeve, the pelt of an orange sand crawler, the fur smooth with black spots, and long tight pants with armor covering the bottom half of his legs. He had with him a large, cylindrical object, tightly wrapped in cloth, and it was easily larger than he was, and he was by no means a small man. He picked the object off the floor, effortlessly, and then unclipped a jug from his belt, taking a gulp of water, "Can't believe it's been five years. I wonder if anyone will remember me." With a deep sigh, the cloaked figure began the long walk to the city.

* * *

_Hamel marketplace, 3:00 PM_

* * *

Elsword and Chung walked slowly around the city marketplace, Chung constantly motioning for people to rise from their constant bows. Elsword sighed, he was trying to be both happy with Chung, and constantly scanning the faces of each individual that drew near. His hand rested on his sword, ready for anything.

"Any sight of him?" Chung continued to scan the market. Elsword shook his head.

"Nothing yet, but the guard was certain he saw him in this area." Elsword checked the time, "Festivities will be starting soon milady. We should return." Chung sighed, let down.

"Very well." They turned and headed back for the castle, then Chung got curious, "Elsword."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the Harmony Festival myth?"

"The one where everyone has a personal miracle?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I don't say it's fake. If it is true, I'd say my miracle has already happened." Elsword smiled, seeing Chung's barely visible blush beneath her cloak.

"I feel the same way." As they reached the castle courtyard, they heard a large commotion, then they heard a name they had been looking for, but not in the way they had hoped.

"Raven's injured! Get a medic here now!" They heard Rena order the guard. Chung and Elsword ran up to them, Raven laying on his back, seeming to be struggling to breathe. Elsword crouched down next to him.

"Rena, do we have any idea what happened?" Elsword asked, glancing back at Raven.

"I don't know, we just found him face down on the floor."

"Ugh...princess..." Raven coughed, throwing up a bit of blood in the process.

"Raven." Elsword stopped him from talking, "Don't stress yourself alright? Just get better, you won't do the princess any good if you overwork yourself and die."

"Like...you...care..."

"Shut up. I might not like you, but that doesn't mean I want to see you die Raven." Raven stared at him, then the medics arrived and carried him into the castle.

"Will he be alright?" Chung was fraught with worry.

"He will be fine milady." Eve said, walking up to them, "Or else I will make him pay the price." At this, Chung somewhat smiled.

"Thanks Eve." Chung took a few deep breaths, calming herself, "Alright, gotta cheer up for the festival."

"Sounds good, it'll be starting soon." Rena walked into the castle, heading to make sure Raven was alright. Chung held Elsword's arm, and started to pull him to the garden. They walked to the apple tree they had sat at the day before, and Elsword cut down two apples, handing one to Chung.

"I wonder what happened to him." Chung simply stared at her apple. Elsword placed his hand on her shoulder, scooting closer and holding her tightly.

"It was probably just an ambush from a group of cultists, it's the most logical explanation. Raven looks like a tough guy, and I don't think anything would cause him to snuff it after what I told him." Chung smiled.

"Thank you, Elsword." Chung looked up at him, then he gently pressed his lips to hers, "Mmm." Elsword soon felt someone approaching, and broke off. He held his sword, as he felt uneasy about this sudden presence, "Elsword?"

"I think we should leave. Someone's watching us." Elsword scanned the nearby ramparts, and then the garden.

"Would you put that down good sir?" Elsword and Chung jumped, and Eve walked around the corner of one of the hedges, "I am truly sorry for interrupting your little, session."

"Eve! Oh my god, please don't tell mother!" Chung begged.

"Don't worry my dear, Rena told me all about it. In fact, I approve of him, being able to detect me when I don't want to be seen is quite a feat."

"Thank you Eve." Elsword bowed his head.

"Well now, the party is just about ready to begin, we just need you two." They all began to walk back to the castle, "And Chung."

"Yes?"

"You'll need to tell your mother at some point. However I would advise you to wait for Elsword to prove the lengths he would go to protect you."

"He took a sword for me, I'd say that's plenty."

"Yes I know, but knowing your mother..."

"True." Chung sighed. Her mother was the pinnacle of stubbornness one some subjects. Who Chung will marry was at the top. They entered the main hall, filled with various noble guests, and Chung sat next to her mother, Elsword standing guard beside her. The queen rose.

"Now, may the Harmony Festival, begin!" Everyone cheered, and then began to dance, make conversation, and eat exquisite foods. The queen looked at Chung, "My dear, go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you mother. Come on Elsword." Chung stood up.

"Ma'am." They both headed for the food, both quite hungry. After they got some food, they walked back outside to the garden, sitting on a bench just outside the backdoor leading to the main hall. The sky was dark, yet bright from the joining of the sun and moon.

"Lovely night isn't it Elsword?" Chung stared into his eyes, smiling.

"I'd say it is," Elsword held her hands, "But then I have you here with me. It's a perfect night."

"Flatterer." Chung sighed, "Still, tonight is hard for Rena."

"Why is that?"

"Every Harmony Festival for the past five years, she has been praying for her miracle to be Vayne returning home. Each time, he never has. Sometimes, she comes out into the garden, sits by the tree, and cries." Chung began to tear up a little, "I can't imagine the pain, the one you love being gone for so long." Elsword wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly and not caring if anyone saw.

"I'll make sure you never feel that pain." Pressing his point, Elsword gently kissed her.

"I believe you. Come on, let's have a dance." They rose, hand in hand.

"Alright, sounds like fun."

The evening slowly trudged on, the Harmony Festival being the longest night of the year at almost two days. Elsword and Chung had become slightly bored of dancing, and Chung chatted with Eve and Elysa, and Elsword looked for Rena.

"Enjoying yourself majesty?" Eve asked sweetly.

"Yes Eve. I'm also happy that Elsword is adjusting to life here." Chung sipped some champagne, then glanced at Elysa, "Are you alright Elysa? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing milady." She said plainly, then muttered under her breath, "Where is he?" Chung smiled, hearing her.

"Oh? Someone have a special someone attending?" Elysa jumped, then turned to look at her. She them smiled slightly.

"Yes ma'am. Just trying to find him is all." Elsya looked away again, and muttered again, "Might have to do it myself at this rate." Meanwhile, Elsword found Rena sitting by the front door of the hall, looking quite distressed.

"You alright Rena?" Elsword sat down next to her, and noticed she was crying.

"Again...a fifth time of hope...and again...nothing." Elsword rubbed her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"From what I heard, do you think Vayne would die knowing it would cause you pain?" Rena wiped her eyes, and nodded, "Then just keep hoping." Suddenly, they heard a scream, and both ran forward. It was Chung who had screamed, and as they reached her, they did not expect what they saw.

"Elysa! What are you doing?!" Rena knocked an arrow, aiming at Elysa's head. She held Chung by her hair, and a knife was at her throat. Elysa smiled.

"El...Elsword..." Chung sobbed, terrified. Elsword was furious.

"Let her go!" Elsword held his sword backwards, ready to attack, and his hand aflame. Elysa continued to smile, and press the knife against Chung's throat, making it bleed slightly.

"I'd put down those toys if I were you." She threatened. Elsword clenched his teeth, knowing they were in the lower position. Reluctantly, Elsword placed his sword on the floor, then kicked it out of the way, towards Elysa and Chung. Rena still held her bow and sword, "Drop them!" Rena knew she couldn't drop her weapons, but then she noticed something. Raven, his chest wrapped in cloth, was creeping up behind Elysa, his claw ready. Elysa was so focused on them, she had not noticed Raven yet. Rena kicked her bow and sword toward Eylsa.

"Why do you want to destroy the crown?" Rena ask calmly, trying to keep Elysa's attention.

"Oh. I don't want to destroy the crown. After my work is done with this one," She tugged Chung's hair again, making her cry out in pain, "The whole kingdom will fall."

"What are you planning?!" Elsword yelled. Elysa stared at him.

"Aw...does the little orphan want to save his little lover?" Everyone gasped, and Elysa looked at Chung's pained expression. She continued, toying with her power, "Oh my! Could it be, that our dear, lovely princess, has fallen for a lowly, dirty, disgusting orphan from the sewers? Oh, how sweet." At that moment, Raven swung his claw, aiming to tear Elysa's head off. Elysa vanished, along with Chung, and appeared floating above the hall, "Nice try little bird!"

"You bitch! You mustn't revive him!" Raven yelled, then the pain of his wounds made him fall to one knee.

"Revive who?!" The queen cried out, glaring at Elysa, "Who are you trying to bring back?!" Elysa began to laugh, the haunting sound filling the room.

"The great demon, Eretros! He that was sealed beneath the castle and the seal running through the heirs of the throne!" Everyone gasped. Eretros, the great demon, a mass of powerful darkness melded into the form of a dragon. It had taken fifty years to seal him almost a hundred years ago. If he was revived, the kingdom would fall, if not the rest of the world, "Oh, isn't the Harmony Festival a wondrous thing? I finally got my miracle!" At that moment, the front doors flew open, and a man in a tan cloak with a large, wrapped object stood in the doorway.

"Elysa!" He cried out. He slammed the large object on the floor, and a long staff appeared in his hand, alongside a long sword. Rena stared at him, as did everyone else in attendance.

"Vayne!" She cried, and he removed his hood. His long, white hair trailed down to his waist, and his face was one of true anger.

"Well, if it isn't the little sand man!" Elysa tightly held Chung by her hair in front of her, "Can't do shit moron!" With another round of laughter, Elysa and Chung vanished, her insane laughter slowly fading. The queen fell to her knees, and Rena ran to Vayne while Raven tried to calm the queen.

"Vayne! You're back!" Rena held him tightly, tears running down her face. They walked out of the way as the guards escorted the guests out.

"I'm sorry Rena, but this reunion will have to wait. The princess must be saved." Rena nodded, and Elsword walked up to them, "You are?"

"Elsword. The princess's bodyguard. We have to find her now!" Vayne nodded, and unwrapped the large object he had with him. Raven, Eve, and the queen walked over to them, and all stared at what he had. It was a giant hourglass, yet the sand was absent.

"What is this?" The queen asked.

"The reason why I left." Vayne placed a hand on it, and an image appeared. It was Elysa and Chung in the sewers, and they soon began to hear them.

_"Let me go!" Chung tried to break free, but Elysa held her strong and fast._

_"Shut up bitch!" Elysa slapped her, "Not far now." Elysa placed a magic seal on Chung, restraining her arms, legs, and mouth, "Finally, some peace and quiet." Elysa placed a hand on the back of a wall, and the door slid out of the way, revealing a dark staircase._

As Elysa and Chung faded into the darkness, the imaged faded. Elsword stared in wonder.

"What is it?" Raven knew Elsword knew something.

"I know that part of the sewer!" Vayne stood up at this.

"Then we have our plan. Rena, Raven, stay with the queen in case Elysa has more cultists nearby. Elsword, Eve, let's go." Elsword grabbed his sword off the floor, and they ran into the city, jumping down into the first man-hole they found.

* * *

"We almost there?" Eve asked. They had been walking for almost an hour.

"Yeah, next turn." Elsword walked up to the wall, and placed his hand on the wall. Nothing.

"Is this really it?" Vayne stepped forward.

"Yeah. She must have sealed it, shit!" Vayne placed his hand on the wall, and closed his eyes. Strange glowing sand enveloped his unarmored arm, and the sand began to eat away at the wall. After a few seconds, they began to walk down the stairs. As they saw a light ahead, Vayne stopped them.

"Ssh...watch the end, it's a long drop." They slowly crept out onto a ledge, and gazed down the pit, which seemed to be ancient ruins, almost a coliseum, and saw Chung suspended in a magic field, with Elysa in front of her.

"At long last, the great demon will be revived!" Elsword and the others began to move down the structure, as Elysa was absorbed in her triumph. As they reached the bottom, behind Elysa, they saw a large portal of darkness open up in front of Chung. Vayne pointed at Elysa.

"I'll distract her, then you finish her off Eve. Elsword, that magic is a rune, can you break it?" Elsword looked closely, and nodded. Suddenly, a black claw emerged from the portal, grabbing a pillar as if trying to pull itself out, "Now!"

Vayne ran past Elysa, surprising her, and towards the portal. As he sunk his sword into the demon's claw, Eve summoned a large spear, impaling Elysa in the heart, picking her up off the floor. Elsword leapt at Chung, using his magic to break the rune. They landed, Chung in Elsword's arms. They all turned as Elysa began to laugh.

"Yes...YES! It's all done! Come Eretros, wreak your revenge on this world!" Elysa expired, and Eve jumped to the side as the demon broke free from the portal. Eretros was still weak, but strong enough that they would not be able to defeat him. The dragon roared, eyes on Vayne.

"Run!" Eve, Eslword and Chung ran for the stairs, and as Eretros charged them, Vayne stopped him, holding his strong jaws, "I'll handle this!"

"Are you nuts?! Come on!" Elsword knew that if he died here, Rena would more than likely not be far behind.

"Do it!" Vayne began to become enveloped in glowing sand, "I won't be long." He pushed Eretros back, and drew his weapons. His pupils took the shape of an hourglass, and he stood his ground as Eve, Elsword, and Chung fled, "You should have been destroyed long ago. It is time you leave this world permanently."

* * *

The roaring sounds of battle ceased, and Chung, Elsword, and Eve glanced at the stairwell.

"Its stopped. Do you think..." Chung began to cry. Eve kneeled down, rubbing her shoulder.

"Calm yourself Chung."

"Damn it, why did I leave him!?" Elsword slammed his fist on the wall.

"Elsword, please!" Chung began to cry again, "Don't even make me imagine...what could...have...happened." Elsword knelt down, and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry...wait, is that?" They all listened carefully, and heard footsteps.

"Told you I wouldn't be long." Vayne leaned against the wall, blood dripping down his arm and forehead, "That was kind of fun!" He laughed, and everyone just stared at him. Chung got up, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and she weakly hit his chest.

"Idiot! Don't...scare...me...like...that!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." He released her, and she went straight for Elsword, "Come on, let's get home."

"Yes, let's hurry home." Chung sighed as Elsword scooped her up in his arms, "We should pass through Soggy Town, there's a walkway we can take that's easier, and actually shorter." Chung looked up at him as they walked.

"Isn't that your home?"

"Yep, I'll keep carrying you, as the water goes up past your ankles, and I think your mother would kill me if your dress got soaked." They laughed, and they heard Eve jump onto Vayne's back.

"You're like a little cat Eve." Vayne laughed. They reached the wall, and Elsword pushed in the brick. No one was watching the door, so Elsword assumed they were all asleep.

"Let's move quietly, I don't want to wake anyone, and we have to get back."

"Alright, I'll follow you Elsword."

They slowly treaded through the water, making their way through the spaces between the shacks. Whenever they felt that someone was waking up, they froze, then moved again once it was silent. After ten minutes, they reached a wooden door. They walked along the edge of the city wall, below them, the sea brushed up and down against the sleek stone.

"So, you think the cultist problem will be settled now that Elysa is dead?" Elsword asked, addressing Eve and Vayne.

"Probably, the cultists were loyal, but Elysa most likely altered their minds to be like that." Eve concluded, "I think it is over."

"Thank god." Chung sighed. She could finally really get to know Elsword, to let their love grow. Vayne had finally returned home, and Rena will be overjoyed to see him safe. Chung looked over Elsword's shoulder at Vayne, curious about something, "Vayne, what was that large object you had?"

"It's the sacred treasure of the Time Keepers, the Temporal Consciousness. However, most people who know of it just call it the Hourglass of Time, but that's not its proper name."

"What does it do?" Chung inquired further.

"Well, to explain that, you need to know of another matter. Everyone is composed of Wayward Sands, it gives us our form, and makes us who we are. Time Keepers monitor the Wayward Sands, as sometimes the demonic forces at work can corrupt them, creating powerful monstrosities." Vayne paused, "Eretros was one such example actually. Anyways, the Temporal Consciousness is how we keep track of all the Wayward Sands, we can peer into the hourglass and see what people are doing, as the air is also filled with Wayward Sands. That was how we found you."

"That's really neat." Chung yawned, exhausted from everything that had happened.

They soon arrived at the castle, and the queen practically smothered Chung, crying and hugging her. Chung tried to tell her she was alright, but she was constantly silenced but another apology. Rena and Vayne held each other briefly, then departed down the corridor to Rena's room. After Chung finally managed to escape her mother, after saying she desperately needed sleep, she and Elsword walked up to her room, when they reached the top, Elsword said goodnight, and began to head down the stairs.

"Elsword." He stopped, and turned, "Please, stay with me tonight." Elsword turned to protest, then instantly shut up at Chung's pleading eyes. He couldn't say no to her.

"Alright Chung, I'll stay."

"Thank you." They entered the room, and Elsword popped into the restroom while Chung changed into her white nightgown. When Elsword came out, she was already in bed, waiting for him, "Come on."

"Wait, you mean you want to..." Elsword thought she just wanted him to stay with her until she fell asleep.

"Please Elsword." Elsword sighed, and put down his sword. He took off his gloves, shirt, rune and unclipped the outer cloth around his pants, then slid into bed next to her. Know what she would want, Elsword wrapped her in his arms, and she rolled on top of him and gently kissed him.

"I love you Chung, I'll never let something like this happen again." Elsword swore.

"I love you to Elsword, I hope you will stay with me forever." She closed her eyes, rested her head on his chest, and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Vayne: Yeah, I put myself in the story. Bout time I made an OC anyway.**

**Rena: But they don't know shit about your OC.**

**Vayne: This be true, so I'll try throwing a description in my profile, check it out if you're interested. It'll just be little stuff, height, fighting style, I'm gonna try to make it like an Elsword class. I'm running dry on ideas for this one, so probably only two more chapters at most.**

**Elgang: Aww...**

**Chung: Yes!**

**Vayne: So to make up for it, look forward to a detailed sexy scene between our two lovers.**

**Chung:Shit...**

**Vayne: Later!**


	4. Test

Chapter Four: Test

Elsword slowly woke, and glanced out the window. He felt like it was still early, but then he remembered it was still the Harmony Festival, and that the sun would not return for quite some time. As he looked back, he was met by Chung's blue eyes piercing into his eyes. He sighed, and held her tighter.

"Morning Elsword." Chung smiled, and Elsword ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Good morning, my love." Elsword chuckled softly as Chung's face flushed with red.

"Okay, if you want to play it that way." Chung pulled herself up, and kissed him. Elsword could feel Chung pressing her chest against his, and blushed furiously. _Whoa, her breasts are bigger than I thought. AGH! Don't think like that!_ Chung broke away, smiling, "You like my body?" Smiling wickedly, and still blushing at what she was doing, Chung placed Elsword's hand on her breast, "I hope you do, because all you see is yours." Elsword was so shocked, and embarrassed that he was turned on, that it took him a few seconds to remove his hand. _Oh god...why is she so amazing? Hair like silk, skin so smooth, and her...oh man..._

"Um...I think...we should...get up." _As in, please get off me before I get hard._ Chung sat up, intentionally making her chest bounce, and Elsword felt her rear tightly pressed against his crotch.

"Eek!" Chung squeaked, and hopped off him, "Oh...my..."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Chung kissed him again, "I'll get at that sometime soon. You can bet your...manhood on it." They both blushed, then got up, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm getting like this."

"Me either, if it makes you feel better, you really got me going." He felt Chung hold his shoulders, and press her chest against his bare back.

"Like this?" She whispered, smiling.

"Y-Yeah. Can we get dressed now?"

"Yeah." Chung kissed his cheek, then grabbed her clothes off the floor and headed into the bathroom. Elsword got dress quickly, and took a quick look over his blade. He heard someone knock on the door, and froze. _Oh shit! If that isn't Rena or Eve, I'm boned!_

"Chung?" Elsword heard Vayne's voice, "Elsword, I know you're in there. Don't try to hide from the man with the all seeing hourglass." He sighed as Vayne laughed, and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"You two are really late, it's almost noon."

"Holy crap! Really?!" Vayne nodded, then raised an eyebrow.

"My, was a certain pair a little 'busy' last night?"

"No! No we weren't!"

"I wish we were." Elsword jumped as Chung came up behind him and held his hand.

"Chung!" Elsword was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Ha! Ah, young love, ain't nothing quite like it. Now come on you love birds, party has already started." Vayne hurried down the stairs, obviously wanting to be back with Rena. Elsword hooked Chung's arm.

"Shall we?"

"Let's hurry, I want to dance with you again."

* * *

The party was as if yesterday never happened. Everyone was laughing, feasting, and dancing the night away. The queen however, seemed disapproving of something. Elsword and Chung took the floor, the nobles watching them intently as they danced. Vayne had taken hold of the organ, and the melody was both unsettling, and relaxing. Eve, feeling bored, pulled Raven onto the floor. Raven awkwardly placed his metal hand on her waist, and they slowly swayed from side to side. On the sideline, Rena smiled as she sipped some wine, her long, emerald green dress attracting the gaze of many a man, single and married, as her large bust was quite tight, and fairly exposed. She knew that Eve had a little something for Raven, and it was nice to see her making a move, as she could clearly see Eve talking to him quietly, and a blush creep across Raven's face. Vayne finished the song, and the guests clapped excitedly. They bowed, and the party resumed. Elsword and Chung walked up to Rena, and were soon joined by Vayne.

"See that?" Rena glanced at Eve and Raven, who were leaving for the garden.

"Indeed I did. Bout time to."

"What?" Chung and Elsword spoke in union, unaware of the truth.

"Eve likes Raven, she's finally making a move."

"Really?" Chung was amazed, then she smiled. The party was ending, and the sun would be up in a couple hours. After all the guests had left, Chung sighed, "I think this has been the best Harmony Festival possible."

"Aside from a kidnapping, yes." The queen spoke, walking up to them, "However, I need to talk to you about something."

"Y-Yes mother?" Chung could hear the seriousness in her voice.

"Do you think me a fool Chung? I know about you and Elsword. And don't worry, I approve of his character, but I do not know anything about his ability to protect you." The queen glanced at Vayne, who sighed.

"Madam, must this be how it has to happen?"

"Yes. Elsword."

"Ma'am!" Elsword stood straighter.

"You will engage in one on one combat with Vayne, for the next hour. This is your test." Elsword stood shocked, as did Chung and Rena, who knew more about Vayne's fighting capabilities. _No...this isn't good. Vayne killed fucking Eretros for god's sake! I'll seem like a fool fighting him! But...I don't have a choice._

"Very well. I'll do it. I'll show you just how I can defend her." Vayne stepped up, standing directly in front of Elsword.

"Elsword, I must warn you. I won't pull any punches." He glanced at Chung's worried expression, "And I mean I won't pull any at all." He held out his hand, "Are you sure you want to follow through with this?" Elsword firmly grasped his hand.

"Let's do this."

"Very well." Rena, Chung, and the queen stepped onto the platform, and each sat down. A bright blue shine came from the queen's royal El stone, and the whole room flashed white, and a light blue field appeared around her and the others, "The hall has been made to allow any fighting to occur. Fight at your best Elsword." Elsword and Vayne stood at the ready on each side of the hall, weapons at the ready, "Begin!"

Instantly, Vayne propelled himself forward, an explosion of sand throwing him at Elsword. Elsword raised his sword to block, but Vayne stopped short, and hooked his long sword onto his staff, bypassing his block and impaling his shoulder. Elsword grunted in pain, and was then pulled towards Vayne, who unhooked the sword, still in Elsword's shoulder, and slammed his left leg against Elsword's sword arm, pressing the staff against the back of his leg to apply more force, and disarmed him. Vayne turned in a circle, kicking Elsword back into the pillar behind him, and hooked the blade, pulling it out.

"Agh!" Elsword yelled in pain as he hit the wall, then quickly picked himself off the floor, hands ablaze incase Vayne pressed the attack. Vayne simply kicked Elsword's blade to him.

"Come on! Fight like your life depends on it! Show me all you got Elsword!" Vayne lowed himself to the floor, crouching on one leg while the other extended forward. His staff pointed at Elsword, and his sword above his head, "Come on, strike me." Rena and the queen watched intently.

"Do you remember this Rena?"

"Yes ma'am." Rena sighed. _It's just like how he trained Raven._

Elsword took a single, deep breath, then hurled a large fireball at Vayne. As it reached its target, it simply disappeared, replaced by a blast of sand that was sucked into Vayne's hand. Vayne noticed Elsword had disappeared.

"Using a distraction, very clever." He turned on his heel as Elsword struck with an overhead strike, and Vayne blocked with his staff, using the sword for support, "Gotta be quicker than that!" Elsword grasped the staff, and then kicked off, moving back and hanging from a pillar by his sword. Once Vayne had realized the glowing rune on his staff, it detonated. As the cloud cleared, all that was left was the staff and sword. Elsword looked around, then Vayne leapt down on him, tearing him away from his sword and throwing him to the ground. He rolled to his feet, and blocked a roundhouse kick. He countered with a smaller explosive blast, then moved back, creating two spinning, burning runes over his fists, "Again, clever. Improvising for hand to hand combat." Vayne's hands became clouded by sand, which violently circled his hand, "Last test Elword. Give me all you got!"

Elsword shouted loudly, sick of Vayne being on the offensive. Elsword dashed forward, moving for a right hook, but then catching him with a left. The burning rune easily cut into Vayne's arm, and if he had not dodged back, it would have surely removed his arm. Vayne countered with a flurry of kicks, the last catching Elsword on the chin, knocking him up. Vayne created a whip of sand, and threw Elsword back to the floor with an earsplitting crack. Elsword lay on his back for a few seconds, then slowly tried to get up. Vayne walked up to him, aiming to knock him out, but then the floor beneath him glowed brightly. He felt stiff, and couldn't move. Elsword's eyes seemed to leak fire, and he held his hand towards Vayne. Instead of normal flames, dark purple fire enveloped his arm, in the shape of a dragon's mouth. In the next instant, a massive dragon erupted from Elsword's arm, and engulfed Vayne. It flew at the large pillar behind him, and exploded violently. Vayne was still on his legs, his clothes scorched.

"Damn...it...ugh." Elsword collapsed, and the queen removed the protective wards. Chung ran to Elsword.

"Elsword! Please, don't leave me!" Vayne walked up to them.

"He'll be fine. That last resort took a lot out of him, but he'll recover." Vayne looked at the queen, "He is more than capable majesty. In fact, that last move caught me totally off guard." Rena turned him to look at her, and slapped him.

"You could have taken it easy Vayne! You could have killed him!"

"You know I don't kill when I fight people."

"Very well." The queen kneeled down next to Elsword, who was breathing heavily, and had snapped awake, "Elsword, I grant you permission, to marry my daughter." Elsword stared at the queen for a few seconds, then passed out again. Chung began to panic again.

"Oh my god! Elsword don't die!" The medics arrived, and carried him to the infirmary. The whole time they reassured Chung that his wounds were not serious, and he just needed rest. Chung did not sleep that night. Happy as she was that her mother had allowed them to marry, she still worried about Elsword. After several hours, Eve walked in and found Chung sleeping soundly on the balcony, head resting on her arms on the table. She smiled, and tucked her into bed.

"Good night Chung, and congratulations."

* * *

_8:00 Am, infirmary_

* * *

Elsword snapped awake, then groaned loudly. His body felt like a rock, stiff and sore from his test. _Oh man, not pulling punches huh? No kidding, I feel like I'm dead._ Elsword heard the door open, and Chung ran into the room.

"Elsword! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I had this weird dream that after the fight, the queen allowed us to be married. Funny huh?" Elsword groaned in pain again.

"That was no dream Elsword! Look!" Chung held out her hand, and on her left ring finger, was a solid gold band with a blue El stone on it. Elsword glanced down, and saw an identical ring on his hand.

"Then...we're really...to be wed?"

"Yes!" Chung kissed him, both on the verge of crying, "Oh! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Who is it?"

"It's my sister. Sis! Come on in!" When the infirmary door opened, Elsword almost had a heart attack as he saw the figure who walked in. She stood at the foot of the bed, smiling deviously.

"Aisha?!" He exclaimed, pointing at her. She giggled.

"Yep! I'm Chung's older sister Elsword. Why do you think I always hid in town when the carriage drove by?"

"So...wait...you...Chung...are..." Elsword threw his hands in the air, "Fuck it, I'm not even going to try and make sense of this."

"Typical Ely!" Chung looked at Aisha quizzically, "It's my little nickname for him."

"And you know I don't like you calling me that Aisha." He sighed.

"Why not? I like it, Ely." Chung smiled.

"Okay, you calling me that is a whole other matter." Elsword held her hand, "Don't worry about me dear, just need a few more hours rest is all."

"You know Elsword." Aisha grinned, sitting down next to Chung, "My aim all the time was to get you and Chung here hooked up."

"What?" Elsword stared at her.

"Yep, I knew you'd both be the perfect match for each other, so I always kept an eye out for any jobs Rena was going to post for bounties and whatnot. I think you should thank me." Elsword embraced Aisha in a tight hug, "Agh!"

"I can't thank you enough Aisha!" Elsword sat up, stretching his arm. He could still feel the wound from when Vayne stabbed him. Suddenly, the door opened, "Speak of the devil."

"Hey." Vayne, accompanied by Rena, entered the room, "I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you."

"Eh, it all worked out anyway." Elsword sighed, and slowly stood up.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" Chung stood close to him, in case he fell.

"Yeah, I'm good." Elsword noticed Vayne looking at him, "Something up?"

"Do you know what this marriage will do to you both?" Vayne addressed both Elsword and Chung, both shook their heads, "You will become one with the Water El, and won't pass away until your heir becomes married." Vayne glanced at Aisha, "This applies to relatives of the same generation as well."

"I know that Sandy, I paid attention when I was still living here." Aisha smiled as Chung looked ashamed, "Don't worry about it. Heck, you two would never even need to have kids. I think you're the perfect rulers for Hamel, and I'm not alone in that." She looked at Rena and Vayne.

"Chung, " Rena took her hands, holding her tightly, "You're the most kind hearted soul I've ever met. You always think for the people, and not yourself. You always do the best thing for those around you." Vayne stepped up to Elsword.

"And you, you're a strong fighter. Quick on your feet, and have a flawless sense of right and wrong. You can keep her safe from harm, rule beside her and keep her, and the people, happy. You'll make great rulers, and we will be honored to stand beside you."

"Guys, thank you." Elsword and Chung were fighting back the tears, but Chung caved in, followed by Elsword. Aisha got up.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." Everyone left the room, and Elsword and Chung left soon after. They headed towards the garden, and laid on the grass beneath the apple tree.

"I wonder when the ceremony will be." Elsword saw Chung sit up, "Something up?"

"Actually, the ceremony is done already. These rings are my mother and father's. So as of now, we're part of the Water El, and rightful rulers to the Hamel throne. My mother will begin to grow old, and will pass away within the next few years." She began to cry, and Elsword wrapped his arms around her, "I don't...want to...see mom go."

"Chung. I think we both know, that your mother will pass away easy. You found someone to love, and someone who loves you back. You'll be safe, the people will have a caring ruler, and the kingdom will thrive. Do you think she will pass away with any regrets? I don't think so."

"You're right Elsword. Thank you." Chung wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Then, she smiled wickedly.

"Chung?" Elsword felt slightly nervous.

"Tonight, I hope you make another dream of mine come true." She laid down on top of him, pressing her chest tightly against his. Elsword smiled, not even embarrassed.

"That all you got?" Elsword smiled, "Tonight, I'll make your heart fly like a hummingbird."

"I'll hold you to that, after I finish my work beforehand." Chung licked her lips, then kissed him again. They soon fell asleep on the grassy hill, tightly holding each other. Elsword would do everything in his power to make Chung's every dream come true. Chung pray that nothing would ever tear them apart. For the first time in their lives, they were completely, and utterly, happy.

* * *

**Vayne: Okay! Next chapter will just be the good, good loving :3 However, it will also be, the final chapter. T_T I love this pairing so much, I had so much fun writing "Truth or Dare to Love", and after this one, I actually feel quite let down. I hate to admit it, but I think I agree with that troll, this story has not turned out well. Say what you will, but be honest. This story was a major let down, and I feel bad about it. I've run out of ideas however, and now all I can do is just end this jumble of drama and romance. I guess, I'll see you for the final scene between the royal princess of Hamel, and her faithful bodyguard and lover. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I know I'm not a good writer, but I try my best. Sometimes, like this, it just doesn't work out.**


	5. A Wonderful Present

Chapter Five: A Wonderful Present

The sun fell to its knees, and the moon began to take its place. The palace was silent as Elsword carried Chung to her room in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes as they walked the darkened halls, a single floating rune gifting them a dim, vibrant light. As they reached the stairwell, Elsword gently kissed his love, then they hurried up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Chung sighed, praying it would be everything she'd imagined.

"Well, we are my love." Elsword gently put Chung down on her feet, and opened the bedroom door. They walked in, locked the door, and held each other tightly, "I love you."

"I love you Elsword." They kissed, their tongues sliding past one another in their mouths. Elsword traced the outline of her spine with his fingers, making her sigh, "You're the only one I'll ever let touch me."

"I feel the same way." Elsword smiled as he slowly unclipped Chung's necklace and belt, tossing them onto the floor, "Shall we get started?"

"Get on the bed." Chung smiled, and pushed him onto it.

"Don't you want to at least take off your dress?"

"This is all me right now, so I choose what I want to do." Before Elsword could speak, Chung kissed his crotch, then began to take off his pants, "Come on, lose em." Sighing, Elsword took of his gloves and shirt. Chung smiled as she tossed his pants to the side, then gently massaged his manhood, quickly getting him hard.

"Ah...Chung, don't be so rough." She ignored him, jerking him off faster.

"You like it, admit it." She smiled as he sighed in defeat, and then gently kissed his tip before sliding it into her mouth. _Ah...he's bigger than he looks._ She slowly forced it further into her mouth, then gagged as it hit the back of her throat. She pulled off, coughing.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just love you inside my mouth is all." She giggled slightly as he blushed, then stuck his dick back into her mouth, sucking it, "Mmmph...Mph...Mmmm." Chung felt like a slut, as her saliva began to drip out of her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. _I feel so dirty, but it's with the one I love._ Her body was on fire, she didn't know what it was, but she wasn't content with just half in her mouth. She pulled off and took a deep breath as she licked his dick, then forced it down her throat. She could barely believe that she had his entire dick inside her throat, and slowly moved up and down, sucking, licking, and swallowing to add as much pleasure as she could. She pulled off again.

"Chung...that feels, amazing." Elsword sighed, his body feeling warm.

"I got a present for you." Chung smiled. _Kind of ironic though..._ She slid her dress down, and massaged her bare breasts before squeezing his member with them. As she sucked his tip, she moved her breasts up and down, pressing them tightly together, "Do you like my tits?"

"Ah...oh yeah..." Elsword's eye were tightly closed, and he fell backwards onto the bed. Chung smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long. She returned to deepthroating him, and he could feel his dick getting hotter. The next instant, as she sunk him all the way back into her mouth, she felt something warm blow into her throat.

"Mmm..." She sighed, closing her eyes as she tasted his thick load traveling down her throat. She slowly withdrew his shaft from her throat, and smiled, "Delicious." She squealed as Elsword picked her up, bringing her to her feet. He pulled her dress down, and pinned her to the bed.

"Now it's my turn." Chung blushed as she felt his tip pressing against her opening. A new feeling came over her.

"El...Elsword." They stared into each other's eyes, "I'm nervous." All her confidence had gone out the window, she was scared. Elsword cradled her face.

"Don't worry dear, I am to." He got ready, and glanced at her, "Ready?" Chung nodded, and Elsword pushed inside.

"AH!" Chung screamed as he broke into her vagina, making him stop. Before Elsword could worry, Chung wrapped him in his arms, staring into his eyes, "Come on, don't chicken out on me now!" Elsword nodded, and pushed further inside as deep as he could go. Chung moaned in pleasure, tightening her hole.

"Ah...you're so tight!" Elsword grunted, thrusting back and forth. Chung's body was on fire, every part of her mind filled with maddening ecstasy.

"Oh Elsword! More!" Chung moaned loudly as Elsword harshly thrusted deeply into her, hitting her cervix, "AH!" Elsword silenced her, forcing their lips together as he fucked her. He felt like an animal, his goal certain in his mind. But his heart begged the question, he slowed his speed, drawing a confused look from Chung.

"Chung, I need...to ask...you something." Elsword panted, out of breath and almost finished.

"Anything."

"Do you...want...a child?" Elsword whispered slowly. Chung stared at him plainly.

"Of course, I want you entirely, and I want us to have a happy family." Chung raised her hips, moving him further inside, "Now give it to me." Elsword smiled, then continued to fuck her. He could feel himself moving quickly towards the end, and Chung could tell it on his face. Their moans and groans gradually increased in volume until Elsword thrusted all the way into her cunt, pumping her full of sperm. Chung gazed wide eyed at Elsword as she felt her hole fill to the brim. Elsword slowly pulled out, and wrapped them up in the sheets. He gazed into her eyes, both panting.

"Wow...that was incredible." Elsword sighed as Chung rolled on top of him.

"Thank you Elsword."

"For?" Elsword was so tired he was incredibly confused.

"Today, is my birthday. So thank you for this wonderful present." Elsword stared at her, surprised. He smiled.

"Well, happy birthday my dear. I love you."

"Yeah..." She breathed, "I love you to." She pouted slightly as she noticed Elsword had fallen asleep, then just smiled. She laid her head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_10 years later_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and Elsword smiled at the sight before him. A young girl, long white hair with streaks of red, swinging a large wooden sword in repetitive, fluid movements. He sat on the fountain as she practiced. He then noticed her circular backhand was slightly off, and got up and walked over to her.

"Lily, show me your backhand again." She looked at him, then demonstrated again, "You're putting too much force into the swing dear. Use just enough force to get you back to facing the opponent." Elsword demonstrated, and watched in content as Lily did the same, "There we go!" Elsword patted his daughter on the head, making her look up and smile at him.

"Hey Elsword." Elsword turned to see Aisha walking up to them. Lily dropped her sword and ran up to Aisha.

"Auntie!" She jumped at her, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo. How's it going?" Lily had grown quite close to Aisha, not anywhere near as close as to Chung and Elsword though.

"Dad was helping me with my practice." She smiled at her father, who smiled back.

"Well, given how much you've progressed, I think it's safe to say you can start practicing with a live blade soon." Lily ran up to him, excited.

"Really?!" Elsword nodded, and Lily jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you dad!"

"Well, why don't we get to the dining hall for lunch?" Aisha gestured back to the castle.

"Lily, you go eat with Aisha, I got to do something." Lily nodded, and walked off with Aisha. Elsword sighed, "Ten years. Ten years ago, I was nobody. Now I'm king of Hamel." Elsword sighed once more, then walked off to the castle.

Elsword walked up the stairs of the northern tower, and opened the door to a large indoor hanging garden. He looked around the room, and saw Chung kneeling beside a small group of lilies. He walked up to her, and she instantly turned and kissed him.

"Expecting me were you?" He smiled, and held her tightly.

"I had a feeling. How is Lily's training?"

"Going marvelously. She'll be using a real sword soon."

"That good already? She must take after her father." They walked onto the balcony, where Chung had already had a servant set out tea. They sat down, and Chung sighed, "These past ten years have been nothing but bliss to me." She stared into Elsword's eyes, smiling.

"I agree there. I couldn't be more happy if I tried." They kissed again, then someone walked up to them. It was Lily, and she was staring up at both of them. They picked her up, and they all held each other tightly.

"I love you." They all said. Life was perfect, their daughter was smart, athletic, and amazing to be around. The kingdom was peaceful, under the watchful eye of Chung and Elsword. No problems that came their way would be there for long. Nothing would ruin their happiness.

* * *

**Vayne: It's never easy to end a story, but it has to happen. I thank everyone who has stayed with me on this story, even though it was not that good. See you in my next story!**


End file.
